


插曲

by Alynes



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynes/pseuds/Alynes
Summary: 这本该是迦勒底平静的一天的，突如其来的特异点警报把它毁掉了。





	插曲

**Author's Note:**

> 祝我朋友生日快乐！  
> 混合同人，不了解不影响阅读。  
> 很ooc，真的很ooc！

这本该是迦勒底平静的一天的，突如其来的特异点警报把它毁掉了。  
库丘林对于这一临时任务的接受很平静。他这一年都在奔波中度过，这只是一个普通的加班而已。在迦勒底的每一天他都在学习新的事物。用他的技能来交换来的似乎是新的人生，他眼中的世界一变又变，在他的心中流动起来。  
我们分头行动。御主说，对方在19世纪的华盛顿，随时都会移动。罗马尼会联系你的，放心。  
华盛顿，那是他从没去过的地方。他看着地图，心中有了几分好奇。医生扔来了几份资料就不见踪影，估计是指望不上了。  
***  
华盛顿，繁华的大都市。金钱的气息四处飞散，每个穷光蛋都能在空气中看见它们的魅影。盛装打扮的小姐们眼神飘忽，要将自己的生命托付给有着璀璨未来的年轻人。这城市中涌动的人潮驱散了换季的寒冷，只要你不去看那群在陌生国度劳作的身影。  
世界总是要进化的，他们在反对奴隶制，要将他们从这牢笼枷锁中释放。追踪着地图上的身影，库丘林看见一个演讲的女人，身边聚集了几个好奇的绅士。她坚定的声音撕破了冬日寒冷的空气。她激动而克制，微微颤抖的手杖在下一秒就好像要敲打不屑的人。  
“......我们反对奴隶制。一个自由的国度不能容忍......”她说。  
库丘林试图对上她的目光。她白色飞边的帽子和她裙子上突兀的折痕丝毫不影响她凛冽的气质。终于那女人注意到了他，冷淡地向他点头。  
她把我当成一个反对者了......也许在未来我们会成为对手。库丘林想。  
地图上发出响声，目标又在移动了。确认好方位，他赶了上去。  
对方移动向了一个孤儿院。医生的声音突兀地响起，“终于联系上你了，我看看，你要去的地方是美国第一个孤儿院，要带上敬意呦～”  
“就没点有用的信息吗？”库丘林压低声音，“还有你，声音小点。”  
“哦，这次异常是人为引起的。他（她）使得这一时代的英灵现身了。”  
“我又不了解美国历史，我大概要对付谁？”  
“谁知道呢，没准儿是美国国父吧，华盛顿之类的？”  
“......可是这时候他还还没死啊。”马修叹气的声音传来。医生惊了一下，“你竟然没去吗？”  
“都说好我要打扫了，要过元旦了啊。倒是你，在这里......”  
库丘林掐断了连接。  
艹。

循着地图上的线索，他看到对方离开了孤儿院。太好了，他可不擅长对付小孩子。库丘林还没来得及松口气，就看见地图上的光点消失了。  
你得做个抉择。库丘林对自己说。是凭借灵感追下去，还是等罗马尼那个不太靠谱的家伙？这问题根本不用回答，他立刻就折身返回了。  
对方有备而来，既然能切断链接，为什么不早点使用？可能只是不想与他起冲突吧。这个问题有千百种解法，库丘林选了最合他心意的那一个。奔跑的他引起了别人的注意，而别人也在带给他吃惊。他们不是黑白照片，就像他一样，都不是冷冰冰的文字。  
穿过街头巷尾，库丘林敏锐的嗅觉帮助了他。那演讲的女人的身影浮现在他的眼前，他知道自己要去哪里了。  
路并不远，库丘林一眼就认出了那个与众不同的家伙。他个子不高，躲在了一个不易被发现的角落，正抬头看向那个演讲的女人。从这里看过去，她显得有些衰老。  
“那我们爽快一些吧。”他说，“你用你的枪，我用我的。”  
库丘林愣了一下，“我可不会用枪。”  
“那真遗憾。”他说。  
“我一直都想见见她，今天终于有了机会......”  
枪声突然响起。  
“不好意思啦！”少女的声音从头顶传来，“怕你暴露我，所以没告诉你～”  
库丘林没抬头，他知道是杰克。他走向那到倒地的男人，“有什么遗言吗？”他问。  
“告诉你又有什么用呢，她听不到了。”对方回答，“我这么死过一次，这也许是最适合我的死法吧。”  
“诶，那边要建纪念碑了。”杰克说在上面自顾自地喊，“我们快点回去吧，他们应该布置好了。御主正在赶过来，这家伙有人帮他，把我们绕得团团转。”  
英灵在慢慢消失，他听见纪念碑的时候微笑了一下。  
库丘林看着他，“按我们的时间来算，祝你新年快乐。”  
“新年快乐。”他说。


End file.
